Love Took Me By Surprise
by SparkleEyes18
Summary: In an alternate universe where Kayley and Garrett are both immortals and meet up looking for their families. Will they complete their quest? What will be their next adventure?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Quest for Camelot.**

 **Note: For my story (now, Save Aleu), Flautist4ever mentioned the question of if Kayley and Garrett become "immortals" because of it being a modern-day AU. So I thought that I might try out that idea, because let's face it. Being immortal is pretty cool. Hope you enjoy it…it's really getting good!**

 **Chapter One: We Were Meant To Be**

 _May 1262_

"Bellanoir Jameleu!" called a voice, firmly with little no hope to forgive anyone anytime soon. No matter what or who they are. A seemingly young girl stepped forth on the in front of a man who looked no older that her. Every bone in her body trembled as she opened her mouth to hear him speak. From what she is able to recall she was never referred to as "Bellanoir Jameleu" in her whole life, usually just "Bella" and maybe the occasional "Bellanoir" in more formal settings. But she was never called by her first and surname at the same time. All she knew is that something was truly wrong, or her father, James the Power, leader of the ancient Buhnamavé tribe, would have never called her before him.

She must be careful what she shares. For even though he is her father, he holds onto everything anyone tells him. That's why his head was so big. He's ruled the clan since before Bellanoir could even remember. He's been here from the very start. Or so they say, but sure enough, Bellanoir would believe it. And as far as the expectation of being his own flesh and blood, would sway him to leniency. He was the father of nearly half the tribe and would never give the benefit of the doubt to any one of them. No matter what. When speaking to James the Power one must always bow and must never speak before James had spoken first and addressed them by their name. Bellanoir followed the orders and bowed before him. When she had risen, he smiled. The smile warmed Bellanoir and encouraged her to speak, but she held her tongue. Remember the rules, never speak to James the Power unless he had spoke to you first.

"How is Kirby, Bella?" James asked her, in a mellifluous voice which was uncommon for his character and overall persona, he was usually boorish and ill-mannered. People say he used to be so different, but Bellanoir just took it as a mysterious legend that does not ring true at all. A story about how he used to be kind, but love made him cold and now he was a bitter stoic. But today, she was certain that that legend was true. She felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She cared very deeply for her cherished Kirby and in fact she had some amazing news for him, but it would not hurt to tell her father first. She assumed that he'd be pleased to hear the wonderful news.

"Kirby is doing quite well actually. Thank for asking about him, kind father." Bellanoir got nervous and whispered the last part so silently that no one could hear. "he'll be a father soon". It was true that after almost nineteen years together, Bellanoir and Kirby were going to have a family of their very own. Bellanoir found out three days ago, before she just assumed that she had been putting on weight. She had not told Kirby yet, but she was too excited for him to find out and hug her, cry into her golden blonde tresses and then talk about his new son (because she knew he'd want a son) and how he would be strong, brave, intelligent, wise, chivalrous and everything like his father.

"That's nice." James said, "because it has come to our attention that KIRBY IS AN OUTSIDER!" His voice roared loudly and shards of glass broke from miles away. Ah yes, James was right…and back. Kirby was a stableman from a nearby town. He met Bellanoir and they fell in love. However, Kirby was not part of the Buhnamavé people, he was bound by the laws of time, he will grow. And he was growing. While the 118-year-old Bellanoir remained a youthful 25-year-old. Kirby had gone from 27 years to almost 47 in what seemed like overnight for the Buhnamavé.

"I'm sorry, father!" Bellanoir cried, falling to the floor with her hands cupped and her head in her arms as she sobbed. Her golden locks were everywhere and her face was practically invisible. Her thoughts began to race and she could not get the words just right. She tried to remember what won her over with Kirby when she looked into his beautiful emerald eyes. "I couldn't help it. He saw me and he smiled…his eyes…I…I…I."

"Don't waste your breath!" James continued, "We have sent Kirby on a trip, far, far away. He'll never tell our secrets." Bellanoir almost cried louder, but she knew that she must not waste any time. If she ever wanted to see her Kirby again. If she wanted to tell Kirby the news, she must go to the nearest place where he could be. She leaped to her feet and ran all the way to the shoreline, because she's seen people get banished before and you could always find them boarding a boat by the shore. When she got there, she did not see Kirby, but she saw a boat. It was little wooden row boat with two paddles on each side.

It was a sign, that her and Kirby were meant to be together. She quickly got in and began to row. She rowed and rowed and rowed, no matter what happened. Even when the weather was concerning to say the very least. Even when she was tired. She did not stop. What about the embryo's well-being? All she told herself that the embryo needed a father. And she must reach Kirby and tell him the news. It would be so worth it if Kirby swooped her up and kissed her when he heard the news.

Bellanoir finally reached land after almost 28 weeks of being at sea! It was a miracle! She was exhausted and she did not quite know where she was, but she continued to look for Kirby. He had to be here. She just knew it. He'd be waiting for her, he'd tell her how surprised he is to see her, but Bellanoir would know that he'd just talking, saying what he had to say. She'd tell him about the baby and the months spent trying to sail the oceans to find him. and they would live happily ever after.


End file.
